Cataclysm
by Rend
Summary: Amist chaos and turbulence where opposites negate each other yet cannot exist without each other, how can one warrior overcome his past and embrace the future. SiegfriedxCassandra pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is my first fanfic, I don't own Soul Caliber or it's characters they belong to Namco, I think, anyway please review.

Cataclysm

Chapter 1: A Hopeless Situation

"Is that all you got?" a giant purple golem mocked.

Both women fell to the ground their short swords and shields now broken. They knelt tired and exhausted from the battle. The y both tried to fend of the monster that attacked their home town but now lay defeated before him panting heavily and unable to stand.

"Mommy," A young boy screamed as he tried to run to a long blond haired woman dressed in white that knelt before the Golem but was pulled back into the arms of a man who held a young girl about his same age.

"Be strong," The woman replied.

The town was set ablaze by the golem that sought out the soul edge, it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set the flames from the town mixed with the orange of the clouds to create a scenic vision of sorrow and despair. Atop a hill overlooking the town a blond haired man stood dressed in a brown overcoat covering his body and a scar running from his forehead down his right eye and settling on his right cheek, he was looking down at the carnage before him. The streets were laden with corpses of fallen men and women who tried to confront the golem. Many of the buildings were ashen now and only one house remained. Astaroth now stood in the house of Cassandra and Sophitia. The masked golem lifted his giant axe to finish off his adversaries. The children and the man were trapped in the corner of the building, the man covering both children's faces, tears flowing from his own as he tightly cradled them tightly not wanting their faces to see what was occurring.

"Maybe we could divert his attention long enough for Rothion and the children to escape," The short haired woman said to her sister who was panting heavily beside her.

"Ha ha ha," The golem replied "I'll finish you all off here!" He exclaimed.

Both sisters drawing on whatever strength they had left in their bodies tried to get up, they could feel the heat from the flames as it engulfed their house, as they looked up their eyes widened in horror as their hope was about to end, the monster held up his giant concaved bladed axe and swung it down with all it's might.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before I don't own Soul Calibur or the characters but I do own a copies of the games

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Hero

There was a thunderous silence as an air of shock engulfed the burning building. Both sisters that sat on their knees gasped as they saw the monster that attacked them get knocked back by a single blow and sent him out of their house and onto the concrete road.

The man held a giant sword as long as he was and at least a foot wide. It had a bluish tint to it, the hilt was curved like a C with an orb in the middle and a web design running along the curved hilt. Both women recognized the sword spoken of in lore.

"Soul Calibur," The words escaped their lips together.

Rothion lifted himself off the children so they could see their savior. A hooded man in a brown cloak that appeared to have long blond hair as they could see it coming down from his hood.

Astaroth stood outside the broken building the ashes from the others blowing past him in the wind, he lifted his giant axe, "Who are you!" The walking titan declared.

"I'm the last person you shall see alive," The man retorted in a heavy could voice as he walked out of the collapsing house and onto the street where Astaroth stood.

"I'll grind you into dust!" The hooded beast stated.

Unfazed the lone figure replied, "Very well I shall assist you in your quest to commit suicide."

As soon as the two fighters had left the building Rothion quickly took the two children out through the hole the golem had made, watching the two warriors prepare to fight he quickly let the children away, Sophitia was by her children's side as they made their way through the corpse laden road when she noticed her sister was missing she looked back to see her paying attention to the two warriors preparing to fight. Sophitia was exhausted as she was sure her sister was also.

"Take the children and go," Sophitia instructed to her husband.

"But…" He tried to protest but was cut off.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I find my sister," She replied then saw nod their heads and then run off.

She ran back up to her sister who was behind a wall, the sole remains of what was once a house, she saw what her sister was looking at. The man had removed his coat reveling that he appeared to be a knight. He had the silver metal armor that covered his along with a scar running down the right side of his face across his right eye. Sophitia watched Cassandra slowly he could see her eyes never left their mysterious savior.

"Cassie I know you're tired but we have to go now," She said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Just a little bit longer," The younger girl pleaded "I just want to see him win."

She nodded her head not that her sister saw her he eyes were fix on the blond haired knight, besides this man had the sword spoken of in legend the sword with the power to seal the Soul Edge there was no possibility of outcome of defeat for him. Then he did something that shocked both of them.

The sun was now hidden but the orange tint in the clouds remained. Soon nightfall would be upon them. "I don't need this to defeat you," The man said as he took the Soul Calibur and stuck it into the ground.

"You'll regret that," Astaroth replied as he quickly jumped into the air using all the muscles in his legs and putting all the strength in his being to swing his axe downward on his opponent.

"Quickly DODGE!" Cassandra shouted but it was in vain as what happened next left her and her sister gasping for air.

Well this is chapter 2, review tell me if you like it or hate it, left a cliffhanger at the ending, by the way already finished the story in my mind now it's just typing it, like I said this is my 1st fic so please read and review. Also the 1st two chapters maybe be very short but the next chapter is going to he longer and it's going to get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. Do I have to keep writing this every time?

Chapter 3: Nightmare Awoken

1 day earlier

The sun was overhead as its heat beat down on the blue knight that stood on the grassy field. The single lone figure holding a large but deformed shaped sword glared ahead on the large expanse. The grass wasn't very tall barely reaching up to the ankles of the figure that stood five feet six inches. Its left arm was also deformed with claws where its hand should be. The azure armor covered his entire body from head to foot, his eyes glowed read through his helmet as he glared ahead.

The sound was a loud as thunder and the beating of several thousand feet hit against the earth, all going in the direction of the azure knight, but the azure night didn't waver he stood his ground then declared.

"You shall be my nourishment!" He shouted lifting the deformed weapon.

Thousands of armored knights ran through the grassy field with all their strength as they prepared for battle, they had covered the entire northern part of the soon to be battlefield, from a birds eye perspective they were like thousands of ants going after a meal, but their target was the one who viewed them as his meal.

As the first couple dozen knights drew their swords and prepared to strike their adversary, the wondering knight swung his mighty sword in an arc, though the sword was a big as he was he swung it as if it was as light as a feather. There was a chaotic upheaval of bodies as the sword ripped through their armors like a hot knife through butter, and the force of his swing sending their now lifeless corpses into the air. Now even more warriors had surrounded the azure knight, their numbers ranged in the hundreds, but the monstrous warrior was unfazed as they prepared one final sprint to close the distance between themselves and the mighty warrior he swung his blade again this time in a complete three hundred and sixty degrees, their mutilated corpses then hit the ground as the blade ripped through their metal armor, flesh and bone as if it were mere paper.

"GIVE ME YOU SOULS!" The monster demanded, and then struck his sword into the ground, and an eye opened on one of its sides. Soon a powerful burst of energy in the form of a sphere emanated from the sword it constantly grew larger and larger as it engulfed all the azure knight's enemies.

Then there was silence after the tremendous amount of energy that was expelled and a green gaseous substance began to emerge from the bodies of the warrior's charred victims, as they slowly rose into the atmosphere they began to flow into the eye of the sword.

A few hours later

It had already past midday and the thousands of bodies that now lay in the field had attracted the attention of many scavengers, from foxes, to birds to insects. Finally two more figures made their way into the battlefield one male and one female. The dark haired Chinese female gasped as she saw the carnage but he Chinese male didn't flinch.

"Who could have done this Killik?" The woman asked.

"It seems our information was accurate Xianghua," Killik replied.

"So the azure knight has returned," Xianghua stated.

Killik only wore a red long pants and warrior's boots, his upper half was exposed, with a glowing green pendent that hung around his neck and had a leather strap on his back that held his staff weapon, Xianghua had on a one piece black dress that stopped a little past her hips and had a white part by her chest, along with thigh high black boots.

"He can't be much farther," Killik said. "This massacre looks like it only happened a few hours ago."

The two soon departed together.

The monster that caused the earlier carnage now walked alone on a dirt path surrounded by trees of both sides of the path. He suddenly stopped and turned around two see two figures running towards him.

"Nightmare," Killik shouted as he stopped short of the Azure knight.

"Let me share with you my madness," Nightmare declared.

"Listen my soul rages with strength," Killik replied.

Killik they drew his staff from it's case and ran towards Nightmare.

"Be careful!" Xianghua shouted at Killik as she to also drew a chinese sword and prepared for battle against Nightmare.

As Killik swung his staff against Nightmare he caught it with his clawed arm and crushed it in half much to Killik's surprise. Nightmare then knocked Killik back with his elbow. Xianghua then came up to Killik's side.

"What!" Killik exclaimed.

"HA HA HA!" The beast exclaimed, "Gotta come better than that, this won't be like our last time."

But before Killik had time to do anything else Nightmare appeared before them with blinding speed, he held his had up and swung down on where Killik knelt but the cursed sword was stopped by another sword. Killik looked up to see a cloaked man dressed in white and a white beard stop the colossal warrior.

"Quickly you must escape," Their new ally declared in a rough tone. Killik quickly recognized the voice.

"Master, the…," He started but was stop off.

"I know he has grown too powerful, we no longer have any change of defeating him," The master explained.

"Edgemaster then what do we do?" Xianghua asked.

Nightmare fell back for a moment slightly surprised at the new arrival but he was happy it would be another soul for him to feed to the sword. He reversed his grip on his sword and prepared to strike again.

"Quickly you two must escape," Edgemaster stated as he saw Nightmare prepare for another assault, "I'll try to slow him down for you to escape."

"But you just said we cannot defeat him," Killik replied to his master's comment.

"Go to Greece, by the old Gods temple," Edgemaster said, "According to some recent information the only warrior who has the power to defeat Nightmare is currently there, but you have to hurry he might not stay there long."

Killik nodded and grabbed Xianghua's hand as he prepared to leave but Xianghua quickly pulled back.

"We can't leave Edgemaster alone, he said we cannot defeat Nightmare, that means Nightmare will kill him," She protested.

"I know but if we all stay we all will die, this way if we find the warrior in Greece we can avenge master's death and out death's won't be in vain," Killik pleaded with Xianghua.

"But…" Xianghua was still unsure.

"Trust me," Killik replied.

This time it was Xianghua's turn to nod in agreement. They both looked back at Edgemaster one final time before running off.

Nightmare had lounged towards his opponent, Edgemaster tried to block the blow but was overpowered and knocked back. The elderly was now on one knee, he held his sword with both hands now as he stood up against his approaching adversary, quickly he leaped into the air and slashed downwards while he descended at Nightmare but the slash would be incomplete as Nightmare using the same speed as before thrust the cursed sword upward and into the old man, it pierced through his chest while he was still in midair. The sword fell from his hand as he hung there blood from the open wound pouring onto the blade the eye of the sword opened, Edgemaster screamed out a deafening sound until his voice box was shattered and was unable to scream anymore, it only took a second for the sword to absorb the soul, Nightmare held the lifeless corpse in mid-air for a second as it continued to hang from his sword, then he swung his sword outward throwing his now dead adversary onto the ground, he was about to chase after the two who had escaped but another sight had caught his attention. Nightfall had descended and behind him he could make out the lights in a village, it was a small typical village that filled the area, filled with farmers and their families, he could see women and children in the streets coming out to greet their fathers and husbands who had been farming whole day apparently the sound of the screaming Edgemaster had caused the people to be alert.

"Ahhh, dinner," Nightmare said happily in his rough tone as he headed off in the direction towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Soul Calibur Characters and References don't belong to me

Chapter 4: Revelations

The wind had died, night had fallen, all was silent, the corpse of the giant monster now lay on the ground, impaled by his own axe, the masked beast now lifeless, was stuck to the ground, the blond haired warrior had struck him with such force the blade went through him and into the concrete road. The two women that stood behind the charred wall that was the remains of a building looked out at where the battle had taken place, they were left in awe. No sooner had the battle started than it had finished.

A few minutes earlier

The titan of a man had leaped into the air swinging his monstrous axe down on the blond haired wandered below, the wanderer didn't flinch.

"Quickly DODGE!" Cassandra shouted.

The young warrior paid no heed to the woman and her pleas to run. As the blade of the axe drew closer to the warrior's head it was suddenly stopped, not by a weapon but by the man's own hand. The blade was trapped between his index and thumb, he looked up at his enemy, his fierce gaze burning though his adversary.

"It's that it?" He asked tauntingly.

"Impossible!" The beast cried out as he was now on the ground, his strongest attack stopped by two of this man's fingers.

Suddenly with blazing speed as if he disappeared he released the blade and went airborne as he lounged at the monster striking his opponent in his chest with his elbow. The titan was taken off the ground and fell onto his back, his hand released the axe as it fell to the floor but before it could touch the blond warrior grabbed it and impaled the golem, blood tricked from his wound as it poured over the blade and spilled onto the ground, within seconds he was dead.

"You could never beat me," The cloaked wanderer said as he turned away.

Present Time

He cast off his cloak with one swift movement. He had a brown outfit underneath his metallic armor, he was only covered with a breastplate, gauntlets and boots otherwise his brown under suit could be seen, he had a solid build with developed features of a seasoned warrior that filled out his attire. At the back of his head he had long blond hair reaching down his back to almost his waist, but coming up to his face the hair that ran along his temples were cut reaching a little past his eyes.

From behind the wall, Cassandra's eyes widened as she gazed at the handsome knight before her, she brought one of her hand to her mouth and began nibbling on one of her nails, but her gaze never left her savior. Sophitia watched her younger sister's actions, she had never acted like this before, a smirk came across her face when she realized what happened. The stars were beginning to come out and night was setting in, the knight walked over to where Cassandra and Sophitia were, he stopped short of the lone wall but in front of the building to which the wall belonged. His gauntlets easily swept aside the ashes on the ground and he lifted up a metal plate with the letters 'INN' on it.

He looked to where to two sisters were, but only found one, the same one that was staring at him making him feel awkward, he glanced around to see if he could find the other, he found her standing beside the Soul Calibur, her fingers outstretched to touch it.

"Don't touch it," He said calmly.

The woman turned around and acknowledged him.

"My name is Sophitia," She replied sweetly, "And may I ask the name of my savior?"

"Siegfried," was all he muttered. She turned to her face to the sword but her body was still facing him.

"This is the Soul Calibur," She said, "How on Earth did you ever find this weapon?"

"I didn't it found me," He replied.

"Huh?" She asked puzzled.

Suddenly Sophitia saw her sister coming up beside them to join in the conversation, when Siegfried saw something else had caught Sophitia's attention he turned to see what it was, he saw the other woman who had been standing beside Sophitia watching the fight now bowing her head before him with her eyes close.

"Thank you for saving us, I am Cassandra Alexandra," She said humbly

Siegfried trued to face her, her face was still in it's bow, "Siegfried," He said calmly.

"Thank you brave knight," She stated in her current position. Sophitia watched her sister not wanting to interfere.

Siegfried watched the woman calmly, her hair was shorter than Sophitia's reaching a little past her ears, se had a slender figure with a short white skirt and blue top with a bow in the at the top.

He took his hand and placed it at her chin and lifted her face so he could see her.

"I am not a knight," he said firmly "Knight's serve their king and country, I serve no one."

She looked up at him gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, suddenly she looked away when she realized she was blushing. He moved his hand from her chin and prepared to exit the town.

"Wait," Cassandra cried, "Where are you going?"

"Well I was planning on staying at the inn, but we can all see what happened," He said looking at the ashes where the building once stood.

"Then would you allow us to keep you the night?" She asked calmly.

Siegfried looked over at their house, "I think your house needs repairs."

She looked up at him, her face smiling, "No that's Rothion's workshop, our house is by the temple," She said happily.

"Well it would be better than camping out again," He replied.

The answer shot through her, as a new feeling of joy swept through her body, she wanted to jump but contained herself, she quickly grabbed his hand, "Here this way I'll show you."

Sophitia chuckled at what had just occurred, the man had no idea what just happened and she had never seen her sister act this way before, but her brief joy turned to grimace, she looked at the carnage Astaroth had caused, he left countless corpses on the ground, her only concern was that some the villagers had managed to hide in the temple.

Siegfried was slightly startled when he reached the temple, if was filled with people, who sat outside the home of Cassandra and her family. He should be shocked after seeing so many corpses fill the streets, and now there were this many people here in the temple but nothing surprised him anymore.

"Everyone it's safe now, this is Siegfried, he has slain the demon," Cassandra said proudly standing besides him, her arm still intertwined with his, there was a sudden uproar as the citizens of the tragic town shot up and shouted with joy, they all came around him, all wanting to know about their mysterious savior, but he just sighed in annoyment. Cassandra saw the sigh and knew he didn't want this, she felt bad for putting him in this position. Suddenly the wandering warrior saw something that caught his attention, Rothion and his children were inside the house and he was tending to them as if they were sick.

It was later that night after most of the people had left, not all the houses were destroyed, but those, whose were destroyed were allowed to stay in the temple, Siegfried approached the two slumbering children, there were on separate beds, covered in white sheets, the boy was closest to the window with the girl's bed right next to his, something about these children appealed to him, he felt a strange energy he had not felt in a long time.

"You sense it don't you?" Cassandra asked in the doorway looking at Siegfried watching the two children.

"Where is Sophitia, does she know…?" He was about to ask but was cut off.

"Yeah we all do," Cassandra replied solemnly.

They both looked at the children's faces they looked like they were in pain, as they writhed in their beds. It was as if they were having some kind of nightmare, he watched as the moonlight shone through the window and onto the children pained expression, he couldn't just do nothing.

"Very well," He said as he moved closer and drew Soul Calibur from his back.

"Wait what are you doing?" Cassandra asked when he saw him draw his sword. Suddenly Rothion came up to check on his children where he saw Siegfried in front of them with his sword drawn. He repeated Cassandra's question.

Siegfried turned to them and replied calmly, "I'm curing them."

As he held his sword up to small lights came out from the Soul Calibur and found their way to the children, as it danced around them, it eventually faded, they both opened their eyes at the same time.

"It no longer hurts," The boy said in a tired voice.

Cassandra and Rothion stared on in shock at what Siegfried had just done. Tears swelled up in their fathers eyes as he ran to his children, quietly he headed to where Cassandra stood while the family celebrated.

"How did you…?" She asked in disbelief.

"I used the holy power of the soul Calibur to negate the evil power of the soul edge," he replied.

"Thank you," Cassandra said tears forming on her eyes.

It only took a matter of seconds for the children's laughter to reach Sophitia's ears, who was currently tending to some of the people where were staying at the temple because they were left homeless. Immediately she ran across to her house and to the children's room, both her son and daughter jumped into their mother's arms.

"How is this possible?" She exclaimed.

"That man who defeated Astaroth, he cured us," Her son said looking up at her.

"Siegfried?" She asked "Where is he now?"

"He and auntie Cassandra left a while ago," The boy said.

"Oh I see, well then, we have to find a way to properly thank him then." She said smiling at her children.

To Be Continued. . .

Oh yeah, seeing as this is my 1st fic I want to finish it, no matter how many reviews I get, but I want to start another one soon, but I won't give up on this one I'll try to get a new chapter out every week until it is finished, the next chapter is where the story picks up and Siegfried and Cassandra romace develops, until the next chapter arrives can you give me some feedback?


	5. Chapter 5

Well you know how it goes, i don't own Soul Calibur or it's references or anything.

I'd also like to thank those who took their time out and read the stroy and review it, it really makes me smile when i see someone say something good, thanks alot, yeah and Cassandra may appear kinda OOC.

Chapter 5: Before the Journey

Day had begun to break, from above the canopy of the trees, streams of golden light protruded and came onto the face of a young blond haired man. Slowly responding from the newfound warmth on his skin, his eye slowly opened. Siegfried had chosen to camp in the nearby woods rather than to sleep at the residence he was offered. Slowly the mighty warrior stood up, he was not alone in the woods.

"About time you got up," A female voice said.

He looked ahead to see Cassandra standing in front of him, her arms folded and her foot tapping the ground, it was obvious she was angry.

"What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed, "If you have been waiting here long, you could have woken me."

Her expression lightened as she approached him.

"My sister would like to speak with you," She said calmly.

"Well I'm right here, she knows where to find me," He replied as he turned and walked off.

"Hey where are you going?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"There's a spring nearby, I'm going to go get clean," Siegfried answered.

"When you're finished, can you come by the temple, they're preparing a surprise for you." The young blond haired woman said, with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

He turned around and nodded at her. Then proceeded to walk off.

It had been ten minutes since his conversation with Cassandra, and Siegfried laid back in the spring, letting the water cover his body up to his chest, his gaze shifted to the sky as he sighed, but suddenly as a rush to his senses, he became aware that he was no longer alone, there was another figure, somewhere in the woods, he was tempted to dart out of the water and grab his sword but that would alert his visitor, plus he was also naked in the water, he focused his senses to see if he could recognize where the alien was and if he can identify his attributes. A smirk came to his lips, as he sat in the spring and laid his back on a rock.

"You can come out now Cassandra," He said calmly but loudly.

Cassandra emerged from the bushes directly behind him.

"You know I would like some privacy when I am bathing," He added.

Cassandra went down on both her knees and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy but my sister said to make sure you would come, that I was to accompany you." She said with shame in her voice.

"I told you I would come, besides is that your only reason?" He asked.

She raised her head but was still on her knees, she was in shock at his remark.

"If you don't have anything else, can you give me some privacy," Siegfried finished.

"Of…Course," She muttered and walked back into the woods.

It was an hour later and the couple had walked back into the town, Siegfried was surprised all the corpses that had filled the streets were now gone and now reconstruction was already underway. Cassandra caught a glance at her companion's expression, she knew what he was thinking.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She asked.

Siegfried turned to her.

"All this was done this morning?" He asked back.

Cassandra nodded her head, Siegfried stopped and looked at the sky, he was looking to see the position of the overhead sun, it was past midday he had slept late. The two continued to walk in silence towards the temple but every few seconds Cassandra would try to glance at Siegfried without him noticing, but even if his eyes were focused ahead his senses would catch her actions. Soon they reached their destination.

Cassandra walked in before Siegfried, the blond haired warrior stood outside for a minute then Cassandra came back outside and guided him in, what awaited him within the temple were Sophitia, Rothion and their two children standing in front of a banquet set outstretched on an extremely long table, there were also several villagers who sat at the table but none of them were eating.

"I would like to thank you," Sophitia said bowing her head and with her eyes closed, "You have protected the town, saved the lives of my family and cured my children, no words can express my gratitude, please accept this small offering, it may be small but please accept it."

Siegfried gaze shifted to the feast that was laid out, different types of exotic foods were set at table, part of him wondered how they could have prepared all of that in one morning maybe she worked through the night also, and it was anything but small such a feast was fit for a king. He turned around with the Soul Calibur on his back facing them.

"I'm didn't do it for thanks or for your gifts, I'm not so heartless as to allow a town to be destroyed without doing something." Siegfried admitted.

"Even if you don't seek a reward, please accept this, it is the only thing we can offer, after you've done so much," It was Rothion's turn to talk and he did it with the same grace as his wife.

Despite hiss earlier response, it would be nice to have a feast, but did he deserve it after all the atrocities he had committed, did he deserve such a reward. Cassandra stepped at his side and took his hand, he had his face lowered at the ground, he was slightly taller that she was.

"Siegfried please," She begged softly.

He turned his face and eyes fixed onto her, her expression on her face filled with plea, suddenly the wanderer noticed something, the girl before him, her slender figure, her beautiful face, Cassandra was truly exquisite. Quickly he brushed the though from his mind, after all the couples and lovers, husbands and wives that he had killed, he didn't deserve the companionship of the woman before him.

"Okay," he muttered.

Quickly Cassandra took his hand and led him to a seat, she took the one beside him. Sophitia looked as she could see how happy her sister was with him.

It had been a few hours since the feast had ended and night and crept in. Their savior was outside talking with the two children, they had shown a lot of interest in Siegfried's sword, they had never seen one so large, both Sophitia's and Cassandra's were short. Cassandra and Sophitia were cleaning with inside the temple. Cassandra had just placed some plates in the water to wash when Sophitia approached her.

"Well?" Sophitia asked.

Cassandra turned to her sister slightly puzzled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You like him don't you?" Sophitia asked rhetorically but would get a response nevertheless.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"Siegfried, the way you look at him, the way you act around him," Sophitia stated with a smile on her face.

Cassandra turned from her sister's gaze and lowered her head.

"You can always figure me out, can you sister?" Cassandra asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, but I can tell I've never seen you act that way before and plus you only get like that when he' around," Sophitia answered.

"I don't know, when I'm around him I feel strange, I get a feeling I've never felt before, a strength I've never felt, a warmth I want to suffocate me, but it's like I'm chasing it and I can't reach it," Cassandra said.

"So you do like him," Sophitia summarized.

"I know I've only just met him and I don't know nothing about him, but I want to know more, I want to get closer, but he can he so cold sometimes and also…," Cassandra didn't finish her statement.

"Also what?" Sophitia asked.

"My oath to Athena," Cassandra answered her voice now filled with sorrow.

"Oh I see, Cassie you have to figure this out for yourself, but I think I already know what you're gonna choose." Sophitia said.

Cassandra turned and looked up at her sister who was smiling at her.

It had been a long journey but finally Killik and Xianghua had arrived in Greece. Both were exhausted from their walk, they had managed to get a boat to Greece and spent the rest of their time gathering information and journeying to the temple of the Gods. Finally they had some information they got from a traveling peddler. It was about a man who effortlessly defeated a demon. The hour was late, both Killik and Xianghua entered into the town that had recently met with disaster, they were both tired and had to find a place to stay.

"It looks like the inn was destroyed in the attack," Xianghua observed as she stood in front the building.

"It's alright we can stay at the temple, plus we can also gather some information about the swordsman there," Killik stated and with that they headed of towards the rear of the town.

Thunder and Lightning reigned in the stormy ocean. The pirate ship was at the mercy of the waves. The sky was overcast, with the torrents of raindrops at the wind's mercy. Despite the storm the two figures on the boat were unfazed. One was a pirate with pale skin and eyes with no pupil. The other was Nightmare. The pirate was exhausted as he was panting for air. He dropped before the fallen knight before him.

"This is the end!" Nightmare declared.

The pirate took up his phantom soul edge which housed the souls of the warriors he had slain.

"NEVER!" The pale skinned pirate declared and tried to rush his assailant but it was in vain.

Without warning nightmare faded from Cervantes vision and just as quickly appeared before him, before Cervantes could respond the azure knight had knocked him off his feet and onto his back. His hand now no longer gripping his sword. The pirate tried to get up but Nightmare's foot was on top him.

With one swift movement the Soul Edge was plunged into Cervantes's chest, the pirate's eyes opened wide as he screamed in terror, the eye of the sword opened, Cervantes's screams grew louder but here in the ocean where it was only the two of them, it would make no difference, the sound of thunder was drowned out by his screams, then there was a silence as the pirate no longer alive could no longer scream, the sounds of the rain and thunder were like a mouse's squeak compared to the pirate's scream.

Nightmare stepped off the Cervantes corpse and pulled the Soul Edge from his chest.

"No more, I DESIRE MORE!" Nightmare exclaimed.

Then his attention turned to Cervantes's weapon, his phantom Soul Edge, without a second thought the armored warrior struck his weapon into the blade, shattering it, but as it shattered a green mist rose, the eye of the Soul Edge opened and mist flowed freely into the eye.

"Ahhh, almost there, soon very soon it will be complete." Nightmare stated.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

So will Siegfired come to terms with his past and accept Cassandra? Will Cassandra forsake her oath and give herself to Siegfried? and what is Nightmare planning? Stay tuned to find out. Won't you leave a review if you read this story and tell me what you think?  



	6. Chapter 6

Wow chapter 6 already, well this chapter is where the Siegfried and Cassandra romance starts, yeah and i like the SiegfriedxCassandra couple also Elie. Also i would have had this chapter up sooner but i have writer's block or whatever it is called

Chapter 6: Onward with the Hopeless Journey

There was a gently wind blowing in the early morning, Cassandra was at the spring taking her morning bath, she had shed her clothes and placed them on the rock near the spring, unknown to her a familiar figure stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the small clearing, he watched the young beauty bathe in the water, daring to move further he stepped out into the light, but was still hidden from her view. His blond hair was picked up by the wind.

'She truly is beautiful' He thought to himself 'No that's an understatement' he corrected himself.

Siegfried could clearly see her features, from her long slender legs, to her small waist to her developed bosom, he silently watched her in the nude as she dipped her head under the water one last time. He had never been one to bother with romance, he would admit he found some of the opposite sex attractive but until he had his dream the previous night he would never imagine himself settling down anytime soon.

_Flashback_

Slowly the blond man awoke from the streams of light that found it's way into his room the open windows. His eyes opened to find himself in a large bed, himself in between the white sheets but he was not alone, his female companion was fast asleep beside him, one of her hands draped over him and her head resting on his upper chest, slowly lifting her hand off his and gently placing her head on the pillow so as not to disturb, Siegfried sat up on the bed. Lazily the short blond haired woman also opened her eyes.

"Good morning," She said lovingly.

He turned to face her, a half-smile forming on his lips.

"I didn't mean to wake you Cassie, go back to sleep," He replied calmly.

She arose and put her arms around him.

"I'd much rather be with you than be asleep by myself," She added calmly.

Gently wrapping his arms around her, he laid her back down, this time hovering over her, she lost herself in his calm serene gaze.

"Siegfried there's something I have to tell you," She said.

"What is it Cassandra?" He asked.

"Sieg…We're gonna have a child, I'm pregnant," She answered her eyes not leaving his.

_End of Flashback_

Deciding to give her some privacy Siegfried left her alone, besides he needed some time to think by himself. There were many things that confused him. He headed back to the direction where he had set up camp the night before, for some reason Cassandra said she would stay with him, she said she didn't want to stay in the temple. He sat with his back to a tree and soon lost himself to a train of thoughts.

What occupied most of his time were the memories of the abominable beast called Nightmare, the atrocities he had committed, but most notable was the time when he found out he had killed his own father.

"Hey," Cassandra's voice called out to him interrupting his train of thought.

He lifted his head to see her standing in front of him, fully clothed.

"Are you finished?" He asked coldly.

"Well I guess I am, unless you would like another show," She said with a smile forming on her lips.

Siegfried got up and turned his gaze from her, staring to the path that led back to the town. She had sensed his presence when she was bathing.

"I was concerned with your safety," He replied.

"If you say so," She tauntingly answered, a part of her liked the fact that his eyes were fixated on her, her ability to sense people's presences were not as dull as she would have him believe, she knew every second that his eyes were upon her, usually the blonde woman was conservative and would never stand for such lewd actions but in her heart and mind there was an eruption of emotions that filled her and strangely made her joyful, "We should head back into town." She said.

"Why I'm planning on leaving now," He responded.

Cassandra stared at him in shock, her beautiful eyes were wide with disbelief, her jaw dropped, she wanted to speak but words won't come up, though only a few seconds had passed till she regained her composure, each second felt like an hour.

"Where…are you…going?" She muttered.

"I don't know, there's no place that I want to be in particular," He replied.

"You can stay here and help us rebuild, the citizens all look up to you, and I believe you can be happy also," She pleaded with him.

"Happiness," He laughed quietly at the remark, "I don't deserve happiness," He turned to face her, "Let's get one thing straight, you don't know one thing about me, you don't know what I have done in my past."

"It's true I don't know, but I know that you are running away from something, something terrible, something you don't want to face," she said to him the paused for a second, "But I think we should all face the demons of out pasts if we intend to go towards the future."

"And where will I go, I told you I have no place I want to be," He stubbornly replied.

Cassandra then did something he did not expect and it caught him by surprise, she lifted his hand and let their fingers intertwine, "You can stay with me," She said in a tranquil soft tone.

A calm and serene wind started to blow, slowly the distance between their bodies closed but their hands were still intertwined, they were less than an inch away from each other, he was looking down at her and she was looking up at him both their eyes were fixed on each other, but they were soon interrupted by the image of Rothion running up to them.

"Siegfried, Cassandra," He shouted to get their attention then came to a stop before them, "There are some people here to see you they are in town and they say it's very important."

"Someone came to see Siegfried?" Cassandra asked slightly confused.

"Yes a Chinese man and a woman," Rothion replied.

"That's strange," Siegfried commented.

"How so?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know any Chinese people," He answered.

"We actually they didn't ask for Siegfried, they asked a lot of questions about any visitors we had recently, we have many visitors so I asked if they were searching for any specific person, they said they were looking for a warrior, they don't know who he is but they said they got some information about a man who effortlessly defeated Astaroth and I told them it was you," Rothion explained.

"Are you going to see what they want?" Cassandra asked.

"Might as well," He answered and headed off towards the town.

The trio had made their way back to town together, and also entered the temple together, where both Killik and Xianghua waited, they both introduced themselves and then explained everything, Sophitia was also there, she was surprised to hear about the Soul Edge still around, both sisters had had experiences with it's evil, the visitors told them how Edgemaster had lost to Nightmare and that how he was still hunting for souls.

"I defeated Nightmare once before," Killik said, "But this time he was much stronger, he even broke my holy bo-staff with his had.

"Last time you won by a fluke," Siegfried stated, "It was because Nightmare was distraught and didn't feel like fighting."

"Huh?" Killik asked confused by this time everyone's eyes were on Siegfried.

"Okay let me explain this to you," Siegfried said, "Does anyone know why Nightmare need's souls for?" He asked but everyone kept silent, "He himself doesn't need it, the sword does and Nightmare is a slave to the sword, it is more important to him than his own well being, or perhaps that was the old Nightmare, this new Nightmare is not a slave to the sword but the essence of the sword."

"How do you know so much?" Xianghua asked.

"I just do," Siegfried replied, "Now does anyone know why the Soul Edge needs souls for?" again there was silence as no one knew the answer, "The Soul Edge can't exist without soul energy, it needs souls to stay alive."

"So that's why Nightmare is always hungry for soul's," Xianghua commented.

"Yes and there is also something else, if the soul edge starves for to long it will take the soul of the wielder," Siegfried stated.

"But without the wielder…" Cassandra started.

"The Soul Edge can also survive without souls, when it comes to this it reverts to it's larvae form, a dormant from where it's power is sealed away." Siegfried finished.

"Umm, I think I speak for everyone here where I ask, how do you know all this?" Xianghua asked.

"I just do," Siegfried replied, "We'll leave tomorrow."

Night came as it always did, Siegfried stayed in town but stood atop the temple gazing out to the full moon in the sky. There was a chill wind in the cold atmosphere but it didn't bother him, he was only dressed in his brown suit he wore under his armor, but soon he was no longer alone, a short haired blond woman approached him, she also gazed up at the night sky, filled with countless stars and a beautiful silver moon.

"It's so peaceful," She commented and heard a sigh from her companion, "It's Nightmare isn't it the demon of your past, that's what you were running away from."

The blond warrior didn't respond.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"If I can defeat Nightmare," He replied.

"Of course you can, you defeated Astaroth without much effort and plus you also have the Soul Calibur," She said.

"It's not that simple, I hope I am strong enough," He said, then turned to face his companion.

Cassandra also turned to Siegfried on queue, "Siegfried you're the strongest person I've ever met,"

"Not physical strength," He answered.

Morning came after the night, Siegfried, Xianghua and Killik had said their goodbyes and left the temple already, they were headed to the town's exit, Meanwhile Cassandra approached her sister, dressed in her usual attire but this time carrying her weapons on her back along with a small green bag.

"So you've made your choice," Sophitia said calmly.

Cassandra's eyes were closed as she bowed before her sister, "Yes please forgive me sister."

Sophitia nodded, "Forgive you for what?" she asked.

Cassandra's eyes snapped open as she felt her sister embrace her, she then hugged her back.

"Follow your heart Cassandra, and know that we will always love you," Her sister said to her ear.

Cassandra walked to the entrance of the temple, she then turned to her sister "I've already said goodbye to Rothion and the children, please take care sister, when I return I won't be alone."

With those final words she left the temple and headed out toward the exit of the town hopefully Siegfried and the others hadn't left yet. After running as fast as she could she made it, the blonde girl was happy when she realized she had caught up. There the three of them were, Xianghua in her black outfit, with her Chinese sword on her back, Killik still half clothed, his reforged bo-staff also on his back and then there was the wanderer in his iron gray armor, the Soul Calibur also hung on the holster on the behind of his breastplate but it was completely covered with a brown cloth.

"You coming also?" Xianghua asked when Cassandra came to their side.

Cassandra nodded.

"Can you fight?" Killik asked slightly nervous.

"Yes she can," Siegfried answered Killik's question.

Cassandra was surprised to say the least, she never expected Siegfried to answer for her, less in a positive answer.

"Well then I guess we're all set then, where are we off to?" Killik asked.

"Spain," Siegfried answered.

"Huh, why Spain?" Xianghua asked.

"There's someone I know there that might have some information we could use." Siegfried replied.

"Well then I guess we're off," Xianghua said and headed out towards the gate followed by Killik.

Siegfried tuned to Cassandra, she was also staring at him, a half-smile formed on his lips, and then wordlessly he took her bag from her and walked towards the gate ushering her ahead of him. The four warriors now stood at the entrance of the town.

"Alright let's go," Cassandra said as she led the way out onto the path

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

Well tell me what you think, liked it hated it, next chapter gonna be somewhat different you'll see what i mean, anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur any of it's references or characters, this is the last time i ma mentioning it in this fic as it applies to all chapters henceforth.

Well here's chapter 7 enjoy.

Chapter 7: Ambition Achieved

1 week earlier

Nightmare stood alone amongst his newly gathered victims, they had attempted to try to stop him but were unsuccessful. Half of the port town was destroyed in the battle. The bodies of his attackers, Li Long, Hwang, Arthur, Greed and Miser were now unrecognizable corpses on the concrete road. A blue mist surrounded the small area of the lifeless bodies, the midday sun was suddenly blocked out by black twirling clouds that formed a spiral but left an opening where Nightmare, his fallen adversaries and the blue mist were, slowly the black clouds covered the last part of the blue sky. The azure knight the instantly cast his sword into the ground, instantly the eye opened and began to absorb to blue mist. As this happened a powerful and terrible wind began to blow, the seas became violent, with gigantic waves that rocked the Indian port town, soon torrential showers of rain began to fall as the droplets fell from the darkened heavens hitting with a fury against the land below. The civilians that were around to witness the fight and those who were in the streets ran for cover not to get wet but because of the heavy rainfall and the power at which it fell made their skin sting from each droplet. The blue mist that surrounded Nightmare soon disappeared into the eye of the sword, he then proceeded removed his sword from the ground.

"Now just an immortal soul is left," He muttered and proceeded to leave the port town, the fires being extinguished by the rain, leaving all the souls of the people in the port town in tact he hurriedly left for he had one final destination.

Present Time

In the vast mansion hall entrance two figures now fought each other. One was female the other male. The female had short hair that appeared to be silver along with a pair of blue eyes; she stood five feet ten inches dressed in a skin-tight white revealing outfit with thigh high boots and a golden gauntlet that covered her entire left arm. She fought with a short double edged sword held in her right hand.

They fought each other in the large oval area with pictures hanging on the walls, the floor was clear like crystal with both their reflection mapping their every movement.

The other combatant was African in origin with a golden left eye; he was an inch taller than the woman, dressed in a white and green tribal outfit complete with a white hood. He fought using a large scythe, he clearly held the advantage over the woman in the fight, however though she was not injured she spent all her energy just defending his attacks.

She kneeled on one keen several feet away from him and was panting heavily obviously exhausted from their battle.

"This is your limit, you will die here and now, I cannot allow anyone who knows about the sword to live," He said in a deep voice.

He lifted his scythe and approached her, each step forward closing the distance between them and bringing him closer to land his final blow, he was now within a safe distance to finish her off. However as he lifted his scythe to lay the final blow a smirk formed on her deep red lips.

Zasalamel immediately leaped back, a red line was now on his left cheek soon a crimson fluid began to seep from it. Ivy now stood up to face him her short sword had broken down into a whip like weapon.

"This sword is my treasure," She spoke, "Prepare yourself."

Zasalamel wiped the blood from his cheek with his hand, the blood staining his white glove, a smile formed on his face when he lowered his hand and a drop of blood fell onto the crystal-like floor. Ivy's sword now broken into sharp fragments attached to a whip, she lashed it out towards his to which he easily dodged by moving to the right and as he charged towards her, scythe in hand however with one flick of her wrist he was forced to dodge the deadly weapon, and so the tide of the battle had changed. With a flick of her wrist Zasalamel would be forced backward and now desperately dodging the razor sharp edges of the sword fragments, Ivy lashed out the weapon with such force that it could easily tear through her opponents flesh.

The silver-haired woman twirled the whip-like weapon around her as it not only defended her from her attacker but also laid a constant barrage of attacks on him. Her fighting style with the weapon could be seen graceful to some as it danced around her, a dangerous dance of death. She was clearly experienced in using the weapon and also appeared to be a master as using it as not once did the weapon lash against the floor or did she have to stop her dance. The attacker now had several bruises on his body, his gold medallion had been cut from it's chain, The two were now several feet away from each other again when all of sudden the large wooden doors of the mansion exploded, sending pieces of wood into the arena where the two fought.

Ivy's eyes opened wide in horror as she saw the Azure knight step through the smoke. Zasalamel was unfazed however he was a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have come for your soul," Nightmare demanded.

"We had an agreement!" Zasalamel retorted.

"An immortal soul, your soul will be the final key," Nightmare exclaimed.

Ivy realized that both Nightmare and Zasalamel appeared to have some sort of agreement however the only thing Nightmare cares about is souls for the soul edge.

"An immortal soul!" Ivy exclaimed, "I won't let you go through with the ritual!"

With that she launched the weapon towards Nightmare but he simply caught it with his normal hand, however this didn't stop the sword shards to scrape against his blue armor. With a single pull the weapon was removed from Ivy's hand, Zasalamel however didn't let this distraction go to waste he leaped in the air and swung his scythe down towards Nightmare but it was a futile effort a the next second he was being held up by Nightmare's deformed hand, he threw him like a rag-doll towards the wall, when the immortal collided with it cracks were formed and he was rendered unconscious. The monster then proceeded to remove Soul Edge from his shoulder and impaled Zasalamel. The eye of the sword immediately opened and began sucking out his soul, the hooded-man didn't scream only winced in pain, as the Soul Edge proceeded to suck out Zasalamel's soul lightning began to crash down on the mansion, thousands of different coloured blots rained down collapsing the mansion but focusing on the area where Nightmare and Zasalamel were.

"I'm not done with you yet, I also need a servant," Nightmare muttered as he removed the sword from Zasalamel's chest. Thousands of lightening bolts struck down on Nightmare as he and Zasalamel's corpse were now engulfed in a green orb and vanished.

Ivy had attempted to flee the main when it started to collapse the lightning but a piece from the ceiling had fallen on her leg, try as hard as she might she couldn't remove it and it was preventing her from moving. She looked around as her once beautiful mansion collapsed around her, about to be put to ruins, soon she felt her eyes closing as she felt concrete hit against her back and then a sharp feeling of pain on her head, her eyes no longer could remain open closed as she was welcomed by the darkness.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well what do you think, you know you could always leave me a review and tell me what you think, of course you don't have to only if you want to. 

Now with the story, seven chapters and i still haven't introduced the full main cast yet, also i really seem to be killing off characters luckly Soul Calibur has an abundance of characters. This chapter is pretty short but i'm already working on chapter 8 don't know when i'll get finished though, i've been busy lately. Doing what? Playing video games. Also i can't believe someone said that i had talent i can't believe it i smiled when i read it. This story also has some ways to go along with some suprises along the way.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 enjoy.

Chapter 8: Abyss Awakened

The night was silent, thousands of stars shone in the heavens, they could be seen among the tall trees that seemed to reach up to glowing orbs. As night had fallen the four companions had stopped to rest for the night, they would be at their destination by morning. Siegfried was the only one that was awake, Cassandra was asleep inside a small tent alongside with Xianghua and Killik was on a blanket close to the test.

One thing bothered Siegfried and that was his Chinese companions. They had journeyed some distance together and they hadn't spoken much except among themselves. They had told him that they were sent to seek him out, that he was the only one that was strong enough to defeat Nightmare, but as to who sent them and why they were on this journey they didn't say.

The blond warrior sat on the tree stomp and gazed up at the stars above him, the thoughts of Nightmare came back to him all the horrible things he had done, lives he had taken, sins he could not forgive himself for. He had tried to let go of the past but it seemed intent on haunting him to the grave. Soon he realized he was not alone as his Chinese female traveling companion came up and at opposite him on another tree stomp, she looked at the brown cloth covering Siegfried's weapon.

"That's the Soul Calibur isn't it?" The girl asked.

Siegfried was shocked but didn't show it, he had deliberately covered his weapon so that no one would see it, he didn't trust his traveling companions completely except for Cassandra she already knew he had the sword. All he did to reply was nod.

"Wondering how I knew, aren't you?" Xianghua asked.

Siegfried didn't answer, and the dark-haired girl only giggled when he didn't reply.

"It's cause I can feel the spirit energy," She said calmly.

"Soul energy?" Siegfried asked turning to address her.

"It may come as a surprise to you but I was also once a wielder of that same sword," She said calmly.

This definitely came as a surprise to Siegfried, his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"But it only chose me for a moment, to banish Inferno after that it disappeared," She added.

"Inferno, I also defeated it, but at that time I didn't have the Soul Calibur," Siegfried stated.

This time it was Xianghua's turn to be surprised, she immediately got of the tree stump and stood, she was shocked to say the least, her jaw felt like it wanted to hit the floor.

"Impossible," She commented, "You defeated Inferno without the Soul Calibur, when I was before it, I could feel it's energy, I was like an insect before it's power, it was the power of Soul Calibur that allowed me to defeat it."

"I broke my old sword in the battle though." The blond-haired man said calmly.

"Now I know why Edgemaster sent us to get you, you truly have the power to defeat Nightmare," She stated.

"I'm not sure about that, I fought him once already and lost that is how I lost the Soul Edge in the first place," He replied.

"Soul Edge you had that blade also?" She asked, "I don't understand."

"Let's just say that I once sealed the Soul Edge with the Soul Calibur and then left but Nightmare came looking for the sword, he would have killed me but the Soul Calibur saved me." Siegfried explained.

"You mean you fought him once before?" She asked.

"Yeah and I lost, let's just say him and I we are opposite sides of the same coin, we are a part of each other but we cannot co-exist," He explained again, "You will understand everything if you decide to continue this journey for Nightmare but I warn you it will be a difficult one."

Without saying a word she went back to the tent, Siegfried lay on his back and gazed back at the sky.

"We'll meet tomorrow," He said calmly, "I wonder how our greeting will be."

Morning came as it always did and once again for four warriors made of to their destination, Xianghua didn't tell Killik about the conversation she and Siegfried made earlier and Siegfried didn't bother with it. They walked down the worn-out dirt path, with huge trees on either side, Cassandra walking slightly in front of Siegfried with Killik and Xianghua close behind him. It was late morning when they arrived at their destination.

"Is this where we're supposed to be?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah but the mansion is a little ways from here," Siegfried replied.

"Mansion?" The blond-haired girl asked puzzled.

"At any rate you should go into town, and gather any information you can I'll go meet my friend," The blue-eyed warrior stated.

"I'll go with you," Killik interjected.

"No," Siegfried suddenly replied, "It's been a while since I last saw my friend and I don't know how they'll take my sudden reappearance."

Killik nodded and soon the trio left Siegfried behind as they headed off toward town meanwhile Siegfried headed down another path parallel to the ones his companions were currently taking.

3 hours later…

Cassandra had just come out from the local pub, she hadn't managed to get any information, the entire pub was filled with drunken men all of which were making passes at her and trying to reach for parts of her body, soon the door behind her opened and her female traveling companion emerged.

"Seesh, what's up with all the men in there, they act like they've never seen a woman before," the Chinese girl said.

"Tell me about it," Her green-eyed companion replied, "did you manage to find anything out?"

"Nope, you?" Xianghua asked.

Cassandra only shook her head.

"Hey, let's head back to the inn, maybe Killik found out something," Xianghua said.

Soon the two headed back to the entrance of the town, both girls had finally begun to feel comfortable around each other, the air of tension that separated them had begun to dissolve. As they walked towards the entrance Cassandra saw this as an opportunity to know her traveling companion better.

"So, are you and Killik a couple?" Cassandra asked bluntly.

Xianghua looked at Cassandra slightly surprised, "Kinda," She replied.

"What do you mean kinda? Is there such a thing as kinda?" Cassandra asked.

"Well it's just our relationship is a bit complex, but what about you and Siegfried?" Xianghua retorted.

Now it was Cassandra's turn to be surprised.

"What do you mean there's nothing between me and Siegfried," Cassandra clumsily replied.

"Oh really?" Xianghua questioned.

Cassandra's cheeks turned pink, "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Well I can see it plainly, the way you look at him always smile at him but I don't think he sees it," The Chinese girl stated.

Siegfried had made his way behind the city to where the Mansion was, or where it once stood, when he got there he was left in surprise, the entire mansion had been completely destroyed. He entered into what was once the beautiful grand entranceway to the Valentine mansion, now it was covered in debris. His mind began to worry for the survival of his friend.

"Ivy!" Siegfried shouted.

He shouted her name once more but realized that it was futile, if she did somehow survive this, she would be below the carnage, she would be either unconscious or worse dead, he didn't want to think of the latter choice.

"Come on Ivy, where are you?" He asked himself.

His eyes quickly scanned the area looking for signs of where she might be, his ears and all his other senses were on full alert desperately searching for a life sign. Soon his eyes picked up on a hint of gold, he quickly darted over to the spot and removed a boulder, as he removed it he saw the golden gauntlet his friend once used.

He removed two other large blocks without much effort, lastly he moved another one larger than all the others, but was slanted across the horizontal plane which it lay, it lightly pressed on something below, with part of it on a higher piece of debris and another lower. He easily removed it to see the still of a woman.

"IVY!" He shouted.

He picked up the woman holding her top half in his arms.

"Come on give me a sign that you're alive," He said desperately to her.

Her eyelashes barely fluttered but soon went back to rest.

"Hold on," He said to her, "I have to get you to town."

Cassandra was upset but she didn't show it. She hadn't expected Siegfried's friend to turn out to be a woman, and such a developed one either. She was quite surprised when he had come into town carrying someone in his arms, apparently this person was the friend he was talking about. She was slightly startled but thought nothing of it.

It was now evening, the sun had begun to set and it had the orange tint in the sky. Ivy was now in the Inn, the doctor had finished examining her and stepped outside the room to address the wanderers.

"How is she?" Siegfried asked.

"She was injured pretty badly, it may take a few days for her to recover, but nothing life threatening," The doctor replied.

"Well that's good news," Xianghua put in.

"But I suggest someone stay with her at all times, to watch her condition," The doctor added.

And with his final statement the group paid him and he left, all four warriors were now in the room, Ivy was resting beneath the white sheets that covered her body, and the four of them were at the base of the bed.

"Are you sure this person can help us?" Killik asked.

"No one knows more about Soul Edge than her," Siegfried put bluntly.

"Well I suppose one should stay with her," Cassandra interjected.

"Don't worry I'll do it," Siegfried stated.

Xianghua and Killik said nothing, they only nodded and left.

"You don't have to be the only one," Cassandra said, "I can stay also."

"It's alright Cassandra, go get some rest," The blond warrior replied.

"Alright then, goodnight," Cassandra said then turned and headed to the room's exit. As she closed the door behind her she saw Siegfried taking a seat at Ivy's bedside.

In a dark rocky cavern two figures knelt in respect before a thick dark mist that stood suspended before them, they were at the end of the cavern in a circular expanse there was hardly any light as the entrance were ways off, and a mysterious and frightening red light at the center of the mist. The two figures one was of a girl in dressed in a scantily clad green outfit, the other was a deformed lizard-like creature with various parts of armor on his body. Both had their head bowed as they knelt before the unknown presence.

"Where is Astaroth?" A calm but commanding voice called out from the mist.

"He is no longer among the living," Tira answered.

"Is that so," The voice said.

With that the ground between the two opened and a giant hand made of rock emerged within it carried the lifeless corpse of Astaroth, still with a giant gaping hole in his stomach. The from the red light at the heart of the dark mist, a small fragment of the mist came out and entered into the hole in Astaroth's chest within a few minutes the once lifeless giant violently stood up. He trashed about his confines and reduced the rock hand to rubble, when he emerged he saw the mysterious presence that Tira and Lizardman where kneeling before quickly he knelt also.

"Now let me introduce your newest member," The voice stated.

With that out from the red light, the image of a human could be seen, it slowly descended before the trio, instantly they stood up. The figure now stood before them, it had the skeletal form of a human with large bat like wings, horns from it's skeleton-like head and a large scythe in it's hand, instantly the beast let out a cry.

"Behold Abyss!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Heh, well i introduced more characters here, oh and i plan on using the entire cast of Soul Calibur 3 no OCs. Let me know what you think of this chapter if you read it.  



End file.
